For a particular event, it may be desirable to arrange an environment in a particular state. For example, for a meeting, it may be desirable to turn on the lights and provide chairs for the meeting attendees. As another example, for a dinner party it may be desirable to turn on music and set the table. Other examples are possible as well.
Further, particular people may have preferences for an environment. For example, a particular person may prefer a particular temperature. As another example, a particular person may prefer a particular type or amount of lighting.